Field
The example implementations relate to oil and gas rig systems, and more particularly to systems and apparatuses for data aggregation involving a plurality of rigs to facilitate recommendations for rig management.
Related Art
In the related art, oil and gas rigs utilize computerized systems to assist the operators of the rigs throughout the different phases of the oil or gas rigs. Such computer systems are deployed for the development of energy sources such as shale gas, oil sands, and deep water resources. In the related art, attention has shifted to the development of shale gas for supplying future energy needs. Related art advances in horizontal directional drilling and hydraulic fracturing technologies have unlocked the potential for recovering natural gas from shale to become a viable energy source.
However, the problem of maximizing output from an oil and gas reservoir, particularly shale gas reservoirs, is not well understood, even with the assistance from present computer systems. The process of making production decisions and sizing top-side facilities is mostly a manual process that depends on the judgment of the rig operator. Furthermore, operators often struggle with real time performance of support for down-hole gauges, semi-submersible pumps, and other equipment. Non-Productive Time (NPT) for a rig may constitute over 30% of the cost of drilling operations.